Those Crystal Blues
by disneygirl95
Summary: “I can’t stand it anymore. I can’t stand sharing you with Michael. I just, I can’t do this.” How could you choose between two great guys when you know they're both in love with you? TxG Oneshot


**Title: Those Crystal Blues**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand sharing you with Michael. I just, I can't do this." TxG One-shot **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I also own a little bit of this plot. I got this plot from a book and decided to make it a one-shot. **

* * *

Gabriella Montez stepped into the dorm she was sharing with her best friend, Sharpay Evans, her box she was holding blinding her vision from seeing anything in front of her. She looked left, then to the right, careful not to step on anything. She sighed.

"You know, you don't have to carry the stuff. The movers can just bring it in." Sharpay's voice rang in her ears.

"Great, now you tell me," Gabriella set her box down. Sharpay looked around the room and sat on the bed next to the window. She smiled as she drifted her hands across the silky mattress.

"My bed, claimed it," Sharpay declared while smirking and looking at Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She sat herself on the other bed closest to the door.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Gabriella lay down.

"Hey, what's the deal with you and Michael? Are you guys just friends now, or what?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed.

"We're taking a break, since, he's in Los Angeles and I'm here in Albuquerque. But we're still dating, we're just allowed to date other people, like casual dating, if that makes any sense."

"I think I understand," Sharpay answered. "Okay, so you guys are just 'taking a break'. As in you guys are dating but allowed to 'casual date' other people." She said, adding in air quotes.

"Right," Gabriella said.

"What if you want to tell them if they want to date and you have a boyfriend," Sharpay asked.

"I'll tell them I have a boyfriend first. Then if they want to casual date me, they can."

"Wow, talk about complicated. Hey, I know someone you can casual date."

"Really, who?"

"My 'brother', Troy. He's like my older brother. He's awesome."

"Maybe," Gabriella answered and fell asleep thinking of what Troy looked like.

* * *

Gabriella looked around for someone she knew. Maybe, Sharpay or her friend Taylor. _Where was Sharpay?_ Gabriella thought. _Probably with Zeke._ She looked around and sighed.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here alone? This is party," a man asked.

"No, really," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen a blonde who so weird you would think she's high all the time? She was supposed to be here like 20 minutes ago."

"No. But I see a gorgeous black-haired woman in front of me. I'm Troy," Troy stuck out his hand.

"Wait, do you know Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, looking at Troy. He was wearing jeans with a light blue t-shirt that brought out his crystal blues.

"Oh, that hyper blonde you were talking about? I wish I didn't." He laughed. "Just kidding. She's like my sister."

"Really? She's my best friend."

"No wonder. Gabriella, right?"

"Yep. That's me."

"Wow, you're even more beautiful that she described."

"Thanks," Gabriella blushed.

"So, I heard from Sharpay, you wanted to casual date." Troy raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was true.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend," Gabriella said. And for once, she was ashamed that she did.

* * *

"So, I heard you met Troy. Isn't he cute?" Sharpay said, excited to play matchmaker.

"Shar, you have a boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"I know, and so do you. But I know you've grown fond of Troy." Gabriella blushed.

"Maybe," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, he still wants to casual date you. Even if you have a boyfriend."

"I'll think about it," Gabriella said.

* * *

"What do you want, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Come on," Sharpay pulled her friend's arm to the University of Albuquerque gym. She pushed Gabriella inside.

Gabriella heard balls bouncing on the gym floor. She looked ahead of her and saw the owner of those beautiful crystal blues.

"Hey Troy," She said. Troy turned around.

"Hey," He said.

"So are you still up for a date?" Gabriella asked. Troy smiled.

"Sure."

"So how about Saturday?"

"I'll be there to pick you up at your dorm. Wait, you share a dorm with Sharpay. Right?"

"Yep,"

"Great." And with that, Gabriella left the gym.

* * *

Over the months, Gabriella learned so much from Troy she hadn't learned before. He took her out on dates where she learned how to catch fish and also went sight-seeing. She didn't know it, but she was slowly falling him love with him.

But her real challenge came when Michael came to see her and declared that he was moving to Albuquerque. Just for her. She found herself leaving a date with Michael early and then going on a date with Troy a lot. She just couldn't choose between them. How could you choose between two great guys when you know they're both in love with you?

* * *

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. Why did he have to share Gabriella? He knocked on the door that led to her dorm. He heard a "Coming!" coming from the other side and knew what he had to do.

"Come in," Gabriella's sweet voice invited him in.

"Umm, look, Gabriella," His voice was filled with worry.

"Yes?" She looked at him.

"I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand sharing you with Michael. I just, I can't do this. Look, just know that I love you and I would give anything just to have you in my arms. But, I'll try. I'll move on." Troy looked at Gabriella with teary eyes. He saw eyes that reflected his own for Gabriella's eyes were teary eyed too.

"No, Troy, please," But Troy held up his hand and walked right out the door.

* * *

"Gabriella, he's 'sick' without you," Chad, Troy's best friend, told him.

"Everyday, he would come home and just throw up in the toilet because he works himself too hard trying his hardest not to think of you," Zeke, Troy's other friend, added.

"Gabi, come on, why?" Shar looked at her best friend. Gabriella broke down crying.

"I can't do it anymore, guys. I need him. It's been three months. He won't talk to me or anything. He doesn't call me to wish my good night anymore. I just, I need him more than I thought." Her breathing was getting faster and her eyes were red from crying. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking back at her. Troy smiled and wiped her tears using his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. Gabriella smiled into that kiss.

"Marry me?" He said as he pulled back. Gabriella smiled.

"Yes!" She said and ran into his arms. He laughed. And she knew she was right where she was supposed to be, back in his arms.

* * *

"Look, Michael. This isn't working out." Gabriella said.

"I know, I just thought we could maintain a good relationship. I thought I could still keep you, even though I knew you were falling in love with Troy," Michael said.

"I know, I've been with you for four years. That's the thing that held me back from letting Troy in my heart. So, I guess this is goodbye," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah this is goodbye," They hugged each other and Michael left. And they never saw each other again.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy just sat there on the bed with Gabriella in Troy's arms. They held each other like they never wanted to let go.

Gabriella spoke up. "You know, it's those crystal blues that always brought me back to you," Troy smiled and responded by giving her a peck on the lips. He took out a velvet box from his pocket to reveal a gorgeous ring. He slipped it on her left ring finger and said,

"And it's my crystal blues that have the eyes for only you."

* * *

**Another one-shot finished. Please, please, please review! **


End file.
